CSI:My Nanny
CSI: My Nanny is the tenth episode in season six of . Synopsis A wealthy family's nanny is murdered during a lavish party. The investigation reveals the victim had just been fired from her job by the children's jealous mother and that $250,000 is missing from the house safe. The suspect pool grows bigger when the team discover a hidden camera in the room and that the dead nanny and a previous nanny both knew the combination. Plot A party at the house of Dennis and Kate Lambert comes to a tragic end when the body of one of their nannies, Vanessa Water, is found at the top of the stairs of their mansion. Alexx points out two stab wounds to the girl's torso, but also notes that her fingernails are a bluish color. Calleigh and Delko are unable to find the murder weapon, and when they check Vanessa's room, are surprised to find she was packing to leave. Kate Lambert tells Calleigh she had grown uncomfortable with how close her daughter Megan was to Vanessa, and fired the nanny. The Lamberts were planning a family trip, but their other nanny, Mia, was going to accompany them in Vanessa's place. Prints on a glass found near Vanessa's body lead the CSIs to Ron Coswell, the man running the nanny agency Vanessa was working for, Model Nannies. Ron tells Horatio that he fought with Vanessa over her firing, but denies killing her. In the morgue, Alexx tells Calleigh that cyanosis made Vanessa's fingernails turn blue, indicating she was poisoned, and hands Calleigh trace she recovered from one of the fatal stab wounds. Natalia identifies the fragment as the tip of a ceramic knife. Back at the house, Delko and Horatio question Matthew Finn, the party's caterer, who Delko recognizes from a picture in Vanessa's suitcase. He denies knowing she worked for the Lamberts; he said that they dated a while back but broke up six months ago. As Delko finishes up interrogating Matthew, Kate Lambert runs from the house: they've been robbed. Delko and Horatio examine the Lamberts' safe, which is missing $250,000. Delko finds knuckle prints on the safe keypad, and Horatio notices a camera hidden in a stereo speaker, which Dennis Lambert professes to know nothing about. Since the nannies also had the combination to the safe, Delko questions Mia, who denies taking the money or hurting Vanessa. The CSIs trace the camera to Kate and find footage of Vanessa following Dennis into the bathroom, but when they ask him about it, he claims that Vanessa had come to tell him his son Jonah was gay. Vanesa had overheard Jonah telling Craig Abbott, the male nanny who was Mia's predecessor, that he loved him, so Dennis fired Craig and had a restraining order taken out against him. When Calleigh and Tripp track Craig down, he says Vanessa misunderstood: Jonah loved him like a brother. Ryan is able to connect Ron Coswell to the robbery, and the agency owner tells Delko that Vanessa helped him. After the Lamberts fired two of his nannies, he figured they owed him. Alexx gets the toxicology report back on Vanessa: she was poisoned when she ingested eye drops. Ryan recalls Mia cooked breakfast for the family, and he interrogates the other nanny, who admits to poisoning Vanessa to make the other nanny ill so that she could go along on the trip. Vanessa was only interested in having fun, while Mia wanted to educate the Lambert children. Ryan tells Mia that Vanessa had been fired that morning, and she would have been the one going on the trip. After learning Mia bought Jonah a scuba diving kit for the trip, Calleigh and Delko recover the ceramic knife from it and discover it has a chipped tip. Jonah admits to Horatio that he resented Vanessa for getting Craig fired, but denies killing the nanny. The CSIs find no blood on the knife, but they do discover Craig Abbott's prints on it. Horatio gets the former nanny to admit to sneaking into the house to help Jonah study for a big history exam, but he denies killing Vanessa. Calleigh and Delko trace his escape route and find a bloody knife and a crumpled up drawing with a bloody fingerprint on it. The prints on both the knife and the drawing lead the CSIs to Matthew Finn, Vanessa's ex-boyfriend. He got upset when he saw his ex with the Lambert kids after she told him she didn't want a family. He confronted her, and when she told him she didn't want a family with him, he killed her. Horatio tells the Lamberts what happened and they in turn tell him they've cancelled their trip, opting instead to spend the time together at home--just the four of them. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Khandi Alexander as Alexx Woods *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva La Rue as Natalia Boa Vista Guest Cast * Justin Bruening as Craig Abbott * William R. Moses as Dennis Lambert * Jordan Garrett as Jonah Lambert * Ellery Sprayberry as Megan Lambert * Kristin Richardson as Kate Lambert * Matt Stasi as Matthew Finn * Lorena Bernal as Mia Fernandez * Paula Miranda as Rebecca * Henri Lubatti as Ron Coswell * Sonalii Castillo as Vanessa Waters * Curt Doussett as Wayne See Also